


our worlds

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, i was thinking about that and made something gayer, overly cute, tasuku.....................pretty, they are so sweet its Ridiculous, you know the like . window scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: the sun and the stars are always thinking about each other.





	our worlds

_ Everytime he looked at the stars, he thought about Tasuku. _

_ Shining up so high, in a dark sky — Tasuku really was an inspiration to so many people, huh? _

 

Gao leaned out his window, thinking about the blue haired boy with a distantly lovestruck look on his face.

God, he  _ really, really, really  _ wanted to see him right now. A sigh escaped his lips, tapping against the windowsill with his fingers and casually, cautiously leaning.

 

“Hey, Gao— You know that’s dangerous, right?” As if his prayers had been  _ suddenly answered,  _ Tasuku floated up dramatically with his buddy skill. He reached his hand out to hold onto Gao’s, delicately touching fingertips before intertwining their fingers.

 

“Tasukyyyyyyy…!” Gao smiled brightly, happily. Mm, he was here, just like he’d wanted…

 

Tasuku jolted downwards in a gay panic, dragging Gao down with him—  _ right out the window. _

“Aaah—!” Surprising, but Tasuku moved  _ ever so quickly _ . Goodness, wasn’t he so  _ dashing _ ? Catching Gao in his arms, it appeared as though Tasuku had  _ dipped  _ him in a dance — a moonlight waltz, or some such.

 

“Are you okay—? I’m so  _ sorry _ .” Tasuku said it with shock both on his face and in his voice— he was worried, it emanated off him so obviously, but Gao could only look at him with awe,  _ stars in his eyes _ .

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tasuky! But that was  _ really cool _ .” He grinned, finally able to form words at the  _ sparkling, glittering  _ sight that was Tasuku’s form in the darkness of night ( _ he’s so pretty, so wonderful— how gorgeous could one person get? It would be wrong for Gao NOT to swoon over that). _

 

“Ah— I…” Tasuku’s cheeks pinkened and he laughed nervously, “Th—thank you, Gao. But I should really get you back  _ up to your room _ .”

 

Gao’s expression dropped a moment before he let out a laugh. “I  _ forgot  _ we were in the sky.”

 

“Jeez!” A full out laugh, and Tasuku pulled the ‘ _ sunshine boy _ ’ close into a hug, floating him back up to his room, “I’m glad to see you, Gao.”

 

“I mean, yeah, you literally came to my room. But it’s funny, I was thinking about you just then, too.” Gao sat himself back in his room,  _ pulling Tasuku in through the window _ . “You have a way like that sometimes y’know. Showing up when I need you the most or just  _ really wanna  _ see you.”

 

“Gao…” Tasuku’s face had to be covered by both his hands. He was…  _ that embarrassed _ . A mutter escaped his mouth— “ _ You’re so cute… _ ”

 

Gao grasped at the hands covering Tasuku’s face, holding them as he planted a smooch right on Tasuku’s cheek, letting out a small chuckle.

“I mean, I think you’re cuter.”

 

Tasuku collapsed in a gay heap.

“I’m going to  _ die _ . You are killing me Gao. You are killing your boyfriend with how cute you are.”

 

“Tasuky nooooo— You can’t die.” Gao wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing softly, holding him close. “I love you too much. If you died I’d be so sad, but you’re right here right now so you’re not gonna go anywhere okay?”

 

“Mm… Fine…” Tasuku finally comfortably moved — he pressed his head against Gao’s chest, right up against— listening to his heartbeat, warm.  _ Home _ .

 

“You know this makes it that much more obvious how much taller you are than me, right?” Gao said with a pout, reaching a hand out to stroke fingers through soft blue hair, running them gently and sighing lovingly, not allowing any distance between the two as Tasuku’s ear could hear the beating within his chest.

 

“As if the bit before didn’t.” Tasuku said with a laugh, gripping gently at his form, not wanting any distance either— as close to him as possible.

 

“I guess so.” Gao kissed the top of his head with a smile, “I love you, Tasuky.”

 

“I love you too, Gaoooo…” He became quieter but dragged out the name, snuggling against him comfortably, “I wanted to see you, and I’m not sure why, I just really wanted to see you.”

 

“It's the same for me, Tasuky.” Gao said with a fond laugh, nuzzling against him, “Is it okay if we stay like this— For a while? Do you have to leave anytime soon? I wanna— savor the moment, you know?”

 

“I don’t have to go anywhere.” He might need to later, but for now— it’s fine, and he’d like to stay in Gao’s arms a while, “Let’s just stay like this, as long as we can.”

 

A comforting warmth, Gao could feel it in his heart — keeping close, grasping tightly — but not too tight, he didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ the dear boy. Breathing, steadying,  _ unifying. _

 

Gao planted another kiss to Tasuku’s head.

 

He thought about how absolutely wonderful, how beautiful the person he loved was — a gaze that was met with Tasuku’s, looking into each other’s eyes with the fondest, kindest of expressions.

 

Without words, they could say just how much they loved each other.

 

_ So much _ . Overwhelmingly loved, between the two of them. They didn’t have to say anything, just  _ feel  _ it.

 

“I’ll always be there for you, Tasuky.” Gao finally murmured, cupping a hand to Tasuku’s cheek.

 

“Mm, and I, you.” He responded with a loving smile. Though they held each other on  _ Gao’s floor _ , it felt like there was the whole world,  _ right there _ .

 

And in a sense, there was.

Since they were each other’s whole worlds.

 

_ Everytime he looked at the stars, Gao thought of Tasuku. _

_ After all, stars light up the world at night, don’t they? _

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhmmmmmmm gaaaayyyyyyyy


End file.
